TOS Season 2 performers
TOS: TOS Season 2 :This list is complete. A * Phil Adams as: ** Kirk's stunt double ("Amok Time") ** Korax's stunt double ("The Trouble with Tribbles") * Stanley Adams as Cyrano Jones * Virginia Aldridge as Karen Tracy * Keith Andes as Akuta * Alice Andrece as the Alice android series (#1 through #250) * Rhae Andrece as the Alice android series (#251 through 500) * Tige Andrews as Kras * Richard Antoni as Klingon brawler ("The Trouble with Tribbles") * Frank Atienza as Liyang, the Executioner ("The Omega Glory") * Jerry Ayres as Rizzo B * Barbara Babcock as: ** voice of the Beta 5 computer ** voice of Isis, the cat * Majel Barrett-Roddenberry (credited as Majel Barrett) as: ** Christine Chapel ** The computer voice * Michael Barrier as DeSalle * Bob Bass as: ** Scott's stunt double ("Catspaw") ** Chekov's Guard #1 ("Mirror, Mirror") ** Engineer ("I, Mudd") * Paul Baxley as: ** Kirk's stunt double ("Amok Time," "Mirror, Mirror," "The Gamesters of Triskelion") ** Hengist's stunt double ("Wolf in the Fold") ** Gamma Trianguli VI native/stunt performer ** Freeman ** Policeman #1 ("Bread and Circuses") ** Patrol Leader ("A Private Little War") ** First Trooper ("Patterns of Force") ** Security Chief ("Assignment: Earth") * Joseph Bernard as Tark * Whit Bissell as Lurry * William Blackburn as: ** Hadley ** Trooper ("Patterns of Force") * Cal Bolder as Keel * Gail Bonney as the second witch ("Catspaw") * Barbara Bouchet as Kelinda * Antoinette Bower as Sylvia * Booker Bradshaw as M'Benga * Robert Bralver as Grant * William Bramley as Lead Policeman ("Bread and Circuses") * David Brian as John Gill * Charlie Brill as Arne Darvin * Stephen Brooks as Garrovick * Marlys Burdette as: ** Barista ("Wolf in the Fold") ** Krako's girl * Ron Burke as Gamma Trianguli VI native/stunt performer * Tim Burns as Russ * Carl Byrd as Shea C * William Campbell as Koloth * Peter Canon as Gestapo Lieutenant ("Patterns of Force") * Roger C. Carmel as Harry Mudd * Anthony Caruso as Bela Oxmyx * Jerry Catron as Montgomery * Bobby Clark as: ** Gamma Trianguli VI native/stunt performer ** Chekov's Guard #2 ("Mirror, Mirror") * Chuck Clow as Kirk's stunt double ("Friday's Child") * Julie Cobb as Leslie Thompson * Rhodie Cogan as the first witch ("Catspaw") * Sheldon Collins as Tough kid ("A Piece of the Action") * Richard Compton as Washburn * John Copage as Elliot * Chuck Courtney as Davod * Glenn Corbett as Zefram Cochrane * Dick Crockett as: ** Bald Klingon ("The Trouble with Tribbles") ** Andorian Thrall ("The Gamesters of Triskelion") * Billy Curtis as copper-colored alien ("Journey to Babel") D * Leslie Dalton as Drea * Jerry Daniels as Marple * Michael Dante as Maab * Frank da Vinci as: ** Kirk's stunt double ("Catspaw") ** Vulcan bell and banner carrier ("Amok Time") ** Vinci ** Brent ** Sarek's aide (uncredited) ** Soldier at party ("Patterns of Force") * Vince Deadrick as: ** Matt Decker stunt double ** Gamma Trianguli VI native/stunt performer ** McCoy's stunt double ("Mirror, Mirror") * Lee Delano as Kalo * Lincoln Demyan as Lipton * Maryesther Denver as the third witch ("Catspaw") * Dick Dial as: ** Warriors' stunt double ("Friday's Child") ** Stunt performer ("The Immunity Syndrome") ** Kaplan * Charles Dierkop as Morla * Elinor Donahue as Nancy Hedford * James Doohan as: ** Montgomery Scott ** Montgomery Scott (mirror) ** Radio announcer ("A Piece of the Action") (uncredited) ** Voice of Sargon (uncredited) ** Voice of M-5 computer (uncredited) ** Voice of Enwright (uncredited) * Charles Drake as George Stocker E * Walker Edmiston as: ** Voice of [[SS Deirdre|SS ''Deirdre]] ** Vulcan Space Central voice ("Amok Time") ** Voice of Provider #2 * Kay Elliot as Stella Mudd * Richard Evans as Isak F * Morgan Farley as Yang Scholar ("The Omega Glory") * John Fiedler as Hengist * Michael Forest as Apollo * Robert Fortier as Tomar * Mal Friedman as Hendorf G * Ben Gage as Akaar * Buddy Garion as Karf * Teri Garr as Roberta Lincoln * Barbara Gates as Astrochemist ("The Changeling") * Ted Gehring as Police officer ("Assignment: Earth") * Victoria George as Jana Haines * Gilbert Green as SS Major ("Patterns of Force") H * John Harmon as Tepo * Sharyn Hillyer as Girl #2 ("A Piece of the Action") * Roger Holloway as: ** Roger Lemli ** Roger Lemli (mirror) * Skip Homeier as Melakon * Patrick Horgan as Eneg * Mike Howden as Rowe J * Loren Janes as Norman's stunt double * Roy Jenson as Cloud William * Lois Jewell as Drusilla * Julie Johnson as Martha Landon's stunt double * Robert Johnson as: ** Voice of Provider #3 ** Starfleet voice ("The Immunity Syndrome") (uncredited) * Jay Jones as: ** Scott's stunt double ** Mallory ** Krell's stunt double ** stunt performer ("The Immunity Syndrome") ** Mirt * Jimmy Jones as: ** Jackson ** McCoy's stunt double ("Catspaw") ** Kras' stunt double ("Friday's Child", credited as Jim Jones) * Morgan Jones as Jack Nesvig K * Don Keefer as Cromwell * Pete Kellett as Farrell (mirror) * DeForest Kelley as: ** Leonard McCoy ** Leonard McCoy (mirror) * Irene Kelly as Sirah * Lloyd Kino as Wu * Max Kleven as Maximus * Walter Koenig as: ** Pavel Chekov ** Pavel Chekov (mirror) * Nancy Kovak as Nona L * Robert Lansing as Gary Seven * Bart LaRue as: **Announcer ("Bread and Circuses") ** The voice of Provider #1 ** Newscaster ("Patterns of Force") * Ted Legarde as the Herman android series * Tom Legarde as the Herman android series * Tania Lemani as Kara * Mark Lenard as Sarek * Arnold Lessing as Carlisle * Felix Locher as Robert Johnson (colonist)Robert Johnson * Suzanne Lodge as Barista ("Wolf in the Fold") * Cindy Lou as Nurse ("Return to Tomorrow") * Celia Lovsky as T'Pau * Barbara Luna as: ** Marlena Moreau ** Marlena Moreau (mirror) M * Charles Macaulay as Jarvis * Blaisdell Makee as Singh * Johnny Mandell as Sulu's Guard ("Mirror, Mirror") * Theo Marcuse as Korob * Steven Marlo as Zabo * Bruce Mars as Charlie (Police Officer) ("Assignment: Earth") * Sarah Marshall as Janet Wallace * William Marshall as Richard Daystrom * Arlene Martel as T'Pring * Meade Martin as Engineer ("The Changeling") * Ralph Maurer as SS Lieutenant ("Patterns of Force") * Judy McConnell as Tankris * Ed McCready as: ** SS trooper ("Patterns of Force") ** Dr. Carter * Bob Miles as Klingon brawler ("The Trouble with Tribbles") * James X. Mitchell as Josephs * Lawrence Montaigne as Stonn * Sean Morgan as Harper * Byron Morrow as Komack * Mickey Morton as Kloog * Stuart Moss as Hanar * Diana Muldaur as Ann Mulhall N * Reggie Nader as Shras * Carolyn Nelson as Doris Atkins * Julie Newmar as Eleen * Nichelle Nichols as: ** Uhura ** Uhura (mirror) * Leonard Nimoy as: ** Spock ** Spock (mirror) * Shari Nims as Sayana * Valora Norland as Daras O * William O'Connell as Thelev * Bob Orrison as: ** Engineer ("I, Mudd") ** Klingon brawler ("The Trouble with Tribbles") ** Policeman #2 ("Bread and Circuses") P * Charles Palmer as Vulcan Litterbearer ("Amok Time") * Leslie Parrish as Carolyn Palamas * Eddie Paskey as: ** Leslie ** Trooper ("Patterns of Force") * Michael Pataki as Korax * Joe Paz as Vulcan Litterbearer ("Amok Time") * Russ Peek as Vulcan Executioner ("Amok Time") * Gil Perkins as Slave #3 ("Bread and Circuses") * Jack Perkins as Master of the Games ("Bread and Circuses") * Dave Perna as Spock's stunt double ("Amok Time," "Mirror, Mirror") * Vic Perrin as: ** The voice of Nomad ** Tharn ** Tharn (mirror) * Angelique Pettyjohn as Shahna * Gary Pillar as Yutan * Garth Pillsbury as Wilson (mirror) * Janos Prohaska as the Mugato * Paul Propok as Phaser control guard ("Mirror, Mirror") R * Logan Ramsey as Claudius Marcus * Guy Raymond as the Bartender * Kirk Raymone as Duur * Rhodes Reason as Flavius Maximus * Ed Reimers as Fitzpatrick * Elizabeth Rogers as: ** The Companion (voice, uncredited) ** Palmer * Ned Romero as Krell * Nedra Rosemond as Uhura's stunt double ("Mirror, Mirror") * David L. Ross as Galloway * Jane Ross as Tamoon * Joseph Ruskin as Galt * Mark Russell as Vulcan litterbearer ("Amok Time") * Mauri Russell as Vulcan bell and banner carrier ("Amok Time") * Barry Russo as Robert Wesley S * Steve Sandor as Lars * Carl Saxe as Korob's stunt double * William Schallert as Nilz Baris * Pilar Seurat as Sybo * William Shatner as: ** James T. Kirk ** James T. Kirk (mirror) * Judi Sherven as Nurse ("Wolf in the Fold") * Jim Shepherd as William O'Connell's stunt double * William Smithers as R.M. Merik/Merikus * David Soul as Makora * Paul Stader as Slave #1 ("Bread and Circuses") * Tom Steele as Slave #2 ("Bread and Circuses") * Warren Stevens as Rojan * Jerry Summers as Chekov's stunt double ("The Trouble with Tribbles") T * Richard Tatro as Norman * George Takei as: ** Hikaru Sulu ** Hikaru Sulu (mirror) * Vic Tayback as Jojo Krako * Dyanne Thorne as Girl #1 ("A Piece of the Action") * Colleen Thornton as the Barbara android series * Maureen Thornton as the Barbara android series * Vic Toyota as Sulu's stunt double ("Catspaw") U * Unknown actor as Bela's gun moll ("A Piece of the Action") W * Beverly Washburn as Arlene Galway * John Wheeler as Gav * Starr Wilson as the Maisie android series * Tamara Wilson as the Maisie android series * William Windom as Matt Decker * John Winston as: ** Kyle ** Bartender ("Wolf in the Fold") ** Kyle (mirror) ** The [[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS Enterprise]] computer voice * William Wintersole as Abrom * Michael Witney as Tyree * Ian Wolfe as Septimus * Laura Wood as Elaine Johnson * Morgan Woodward as Ronald Tracey * Gary Wright as Vulcan litterbearer ("Amok Time") * Jane Wyatt as Amanda Grayson Y * Celeste Yarnall as Martha Landon Z * Michael Zaslow as Jordan Category:Production lists TOS Season 2 Season 2